Cardiac rhythm management devices are implantable devices that provide electrical stimulation to selected chambers of the heart in order to treat disorders of cardiac rhythm. A pacemaker, for example, is a cardiac rhythm management device that paces the heart with timed pacing pulses. The most common condition for which pacemakers have been used is in the treatment of bradycardia, where the ventricular rate is too slow. Atrio-ventricular conduction defects (i.e., AV block) that are permanent or intermittent and sick sinus syndrome represent the most common causes of bradycardia for which permanent pacing may be indicated. If functioning properly, the pacemaker makes up for the heart's inability to pace itself at an appropriate rhythm in order to meet metabolic demand by enforcing a minimum heart rate and/or artificially restoring AV conduction.
In pacemaker patients who are chronotropically incompetent (e.g., sinus node dysfunction), the heart rate is determined solely by the pacemaker in the absence of intrinsic cardiac activity. That heart rate is determined by the programmed escape intervals of the pacemaker which cause paces to be delivered to the atria and/or ventricles, depending upon the pacing mode, if no intrinsic beats occur before expiration of the escape intervals. Pacing the heart at a fixed rate as determined by the length of the programmed escape intervals, however, does not allow the heart rate to increase with increased metabolic demand. It is for this reason that rate-adaptive pacemakers have been developed which vary the programmed escape intervals in accordance with one or more physiological parameters related to metabolic demand such as obtained from an accelerometer or minute ventilation sensor. In chronotropically competent patients in need of ventricular pacing, on the other hand, atrial triggered pacing modes such as DDD/R or VDD/R are desirable because they allow the pacing to track the physiologically normal atrial rhythm, which causes cardiac output to be responsive to the metabolic needs of the body. For this latter group of patients, the pacemaker is normally programmed so that the atrial rate is overridden by an atrial or ventricular pace only if the atrial rate drops to a level considered unsafe.
Pacing therapy can also be used in the treatment of heart failure, which refers to a clinical syndrome in which an abnormality of cardiac function causes a below normal cardiac output that can fall below a level adequate to meet the metabolic demand of peripheral tissues. When uncompensated, it usually presents as congestive heart failure due to the accompanying venous and pulmonary congestion. Heart failure can be due to a variety of etiologies with ischemic heart disease being the most common. It has been shown that some heart failure patients suffer from intraventricular and/or interventricular conduction defects (e.g., bundle branch blocks) such that their cardiac outputs can be increased by improving the synchronization of ventricular contractions with electrical stimulation. In order to treat these problems, implantable cardiac devices have been developed that provide appropriately timed electrical stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions, termed cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). Ventricular resynchronization is useful in treating heart failure because, although not directly inotropic, resynchronization can result in a more coordinated contraction of the ventricles with improved pumping efficiency and increased cardiac output. Currently, a most common form of CRT applies stimulation pulses to both ventricles, either simultaneously or separated by a specified biventricular offset interval, and after a specified atrio-ventricular delay interval with respect to the detection of an intrinsic atrial contraction or delivery of an atrial pace.
The status of a patient's cardiopulmonary function may be defined as the extent to which the patient's heart and lungs are able to adequately supply the body's tissue with oxygen to meet metabolic demand. Patients with cardiac disease who are implanted with a cardiac rhythm management device (e.g., a conventional pacemaker, resynchronization pacemaker, defibrillator, combination device, or heart monitor) are apt to suffer changes in cardiopulmonary status over time, due to either disease progression or improvement. Such changes in cardiopulmonary status affect the optimal settings of pacing parameters as well as the appropriateness of other therapeutic options in treating the patient's disease. Traditionally, however, a patient's cardiopulmonary function is evaluated during a clinical examination which includes exercise testing as well as other techniques. This means that changes in a patient's cardiopulmonary function may only be detected after the patient has become very symptomatic and undergone formal clinical evaluation.